1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a step for a water slide or the like and more particularly to a step for a water slide which is comprised of a fiberglass material having a plastic honeycomb core provided therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water slides have become increasingly popular during the last several years. Water slides which are found in amusement parks normally include a steel framework having a slide secured thereto which extends from the upper end of the framework downwardly to a splash pool or the like. Persons using the water slide normally move to the top of the slide by a series of steps which may be comprised of metal or wood. If the steps are comprised of metal, they tend to rust over a period of time since they are constantly exposed to water. If the steps are comprised of wood, the steps, even though treated, will rot over a period of time. It is also important that the steps be very strong since more than one person may be standing on a particular step at one time.
A step for a water slide or the like is disclosed wherein the water slide includes a framework having a slide secured thereto which has upper and lower ends. The framework also includes a pair of upstanding step supports which are horizontally spaced-apart, each of which have inner and outer surfaces and upper and lower ends. A plurality of steps are secured to the step supports and extend therebetween. The steps are comprised of a fiberglass material. Each of the steps includes a horizontally disposed tread having upper and lower members which are spaced-apart to define a space therebetween with that space being filled with a polypropylene honeycomb material. Each of the steps also includes a vertically disposed riser which extends upwardly from the tread.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved step for a water slide or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a step for a water slide or the like wherein the tread of the step includes upper and lower fiberglass members which define a space therebetween and which is filled with a plastic honeycomb material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a step for a water slide or the like which is extremely strong.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a step for a water slide or the like which will not rust or rot.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fiberglass step for a water slide or the like wherein the top surface of the tread has anti-slip material provided thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide fiberglass step for a water slide or the like wherein the upper surface thereof has channels formed therein for permitting the drainage of water from the step.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.